


All in the past

by Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad/pseuds/Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad
Summary: Vamay’s world has turned upside down. Monsters and gods and people with goat legs? What the heck?





	All in the past

**Author's Note:**

> So before we start, I need to get something about Vamay clear. Vamay identifies as gender fluid they/them pronouns in this chapter, but it may change. I will tell you the pronouns with subtle hints throughout things, but in sure you’ll figure it out. If you don’t know what gender fluid is, feel free to ask in the comments and I will try my hardest to explain it well. Google is also a good recourse to find these things out (and look at Nico di Angelo fanart, but that’s not what I’m talking about right now)

Vamay Paige was sitting on their bed, taking the homeschool lessons on their laptop, waiting for their mum to get home. 

Vamay heard the front door open and heard their mum’s foot steps. They could hear their mum’s soft breath, and could tell that she had eaten a ham burrito for lunch. Their mum wasn’t stinky or loud, she was actually the opposite. Vamay just had extremely heightened senses. 

“Vay, honey. I need to talk to you.” 

“Yeah, mum?” They came out of their room and sat across the dining table from their mum.

“I need to talk to you about something really important.”

“What is it?”

“I... I need to send you somewhere. Somewhere you will be safe. I know you don’t realize it, but you are not safe here.” Vamay was confused. Send them away? Was their mum finally done with them? She had threatened to send them away, but that was always out of anger, and she definitely wasn’t angry.

“What do you mean, send me away?” Vamay was starting to panic now. Their mum was serious this time.

“There is a camp you need to go to. You will understand soon, but you need to go now. There will be someone picking you up tonight, please go pack.

This couldn’t be happening. Their mum was tired of them and was actually sending them away. Yeah, Vamay argued with their mum sometimes, but never that much. And they didn’t mean to blow up the school, the old rental house, or the car. Trouble just seemed to find them no matter what they do.

Vamay went to their room and tried to figure out what to pack.

Just as their mum had said, someone came to the house that night. He wore a LA Dodgers baseball cap, red t-shirt, and baggy sweatpants. The strange thing was, he only looked a couple years older than Vamay, who was 14, rather then an adult.

“Hey! I’m Jeremy.” Jeremy held out his hand like he wanted Vamay to shake it. They didn’t. “Vamay, right?”

Jeremy had looked pretty cheerful when he first arrived, but now he looked pretty awkward, like he didn’t want to be here with the weird silent person. 

It wasn’t odd for Vamay not to talk to Jeremy. Their mum is the only person they ever talk to, and only when there is nobody around. To everyone else, they are a weird mute person.

“You ready?” Jeremy asked. Vamay shrugged. “Okay, I’ll take that as a yes. Lets go!”

“So, did your mum explain why you’re going? She should have, but parents don’t do that to often.” Jeremy asked as they were walking down the street.

Vamay remained silent, but shook their head.

“Ah. I don’t like having to explain it, but I’ll try.” He though for a moment. “You don’t know your father, right?”

Vamay shook their head again. Pa had left before Vamay was born, leaving mum to raise a child alone.

“Right. So, your not going to believe me until we get to camp probably, but your father was a god.”

Vamay stopped walking and Jeremy turned around to face them.

This guy it literally insane Vamay thought. Then they bolted the other way.

“VAMAY!!! VAMAY, WAIT!!!” Jeremy tries running after them, but his weird limp made it hard. He threw off his shoes, revealing brown hooves, but Vamay was to far to see. 

Jeremy started galloping, not running, the direction Vamay had ran.

—

Ms. Paige had just sent her child off to Camp Half Blood, and it was only minutes before Vamay burst through the door.

“Jeremy is literally insane!” 

“What do you mean?” Ms. Paige asked, startled to see her child there.

“He said pa was a god, and he looked and sounded completely serious. He’s crazy, mum!” 

Just then, Jeremy came through the doorway with Vamay’s suitcase that he had been carrying.

Vamay glared at him, but their eyes widened when she saw that his feet were not feet, but hooves like a goat’s.

“Sweetie.” Ms Paige put her hand on Vamays arm. “He’s not crazy. He’s telling the truth. Pa was a Greek god. He never told me exactly which one and he didn’t give me details, but he proved it to me with this. I meant to give it to you before you set off, so I’m glad you came back.”

Ms. Paige pulled a tiny box out of her purse that was on the table next to her. She opened the box and pulled out a necklace that had a stone on it.

The stone was quite unusual. It looked like a little thunderstorm in a marble. As they watched, Vamay watched the thunderstorm create little bursts of lightning.

“Your father said that his youngest brother, the king of the gods, gave it to him as a peace offering.”

Vamay thought it looked cool, but didn’t know how that a marble on a chain could prove someone a god. They must have made a face, because their mum said “he showed me what it can do. He said only gods and demigods could use it, so you will have to trust me and wait until you can use it.”

Ms. Paige handed the necklace to Vamay, and they put it around their neck. As soon as the chain made contact with their neck, they felt a surge of power go from their shoulders to their feet.

The three stood in silence for a while, before Vamay hugged their mum, turned around, and walked past Jeremy out the door.

“I guess we’re going, then.” Jeremy said. “Bye Ms. Paige! I’ll iris message you when we get to camp!” He walked out the door after Vamay.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be fun. To write, I mean. I don’t know how well y’all will like it.


End file.
